


Podfic: Hold My Heart Until it Beats

by striped_bowties



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Author's tags, Canonical Character Death, Fix-It, Happy Ending, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 15:53:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 6
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/651961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/striped_bowties/pseuds/striped_bowties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur dies and waits for Albion to need him again. But most of all he waits for Merlin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: Hold My Heart Until it Beats

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hold My Heart Until it Beats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610871) by [ingberry](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ingberry/pseuds/ingberry). 



**Length:** 00.13.09

**Download:** [mp3](http://www.mediafire.com/?bj7pohwl4n8xa8p)


End file.
